To update presence information across multiple messaging platforms, such as telephony and instant messaging, often a client user individually updates his or her presence status on the individual messaging platforms. For example, the client user may set an “Out of Office” presence state on an email messaging platform and an offline network status on an instant messaging platform. Therefore, users that wish to provide presence updates spend a great deal of time manually configuring each messaging platform device or service separately.